Harvey's Back
by MJTMGURL
Summary: the title sort of explains it


Sabrina walked into the house she shared with her three new friends, Miles, Roxie, and Morgan. Roxie was sitting on the couch.

"Hey Sabrina some guy named Harvey called for you" she said.

"Harvey called" Sabrina said in astonishment.

"Yea"

"Well did he leave a message" Sabrina asked wondering why he called. He had called about a month ago to apologize for how he acted when he found out Sabrina was a witch.

"No he just said to tell you he called" Roxie said. "Who is Harvey anyway?" 

"He's my boyfriend from high school" Sabrina told her "We broke up at the end of senior year"

"Oh" Roxie said.

"Did anyone else call after he did?" Sabrina asked

"No, why? Expecting another ex-boyfriend from high school to call?" Roxie said.

"No but know I can use *69" Sabrina said reaching for the phone. She pressed in *69. She waited and the voice on the phone told her the last number that called. Sabrina hung up the phone and dialed Harvey's number.

"Why did you break up with him u obviously still love him" Roxie said.

"I didn't break up with him he broke up with me. Shhh" Sabrina said as the phone rang for Harvey's number. The answering machine started "You've reached Harvey Kinkle I'm not home right know so leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can" Harvey's voice said. Sabrina hung up the phone.

"He was smart enough to break up with you so why is he calling?" Roxie asked making Sabrina angry.

"I don't know" Sabrina said walking to her room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sabrina's alarm clock was ringing. She reached an arm out to turn it off. All she felt was air, she opened her eyes. She was floating in the air. She was so confused. She quickly got dressed and was ready to go see her aunt Hilda and aunt Zelda. Sabrina walked out of her bedroom all three of her roommates were in the kitchen talking.

"Morning" Sabrina said. 

"Hey Sabrina some guy named Harvey called for you at like 6:30" Morgan said.

"Oooooo he called again Sabrina" Roxie said.

"What did he say?" Sabrina asked

"Umm.....he asked if he could talk to you and I told him you were sleeping he said he just wanted to talk to you and that he'd call another time" Morgan said.

"Who's Harvey?" Miles asked

"He's Sabrina's boyfriend from high school" Roxie told him.

"I gotta go" Sabrina said walking out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sabrina walked into the kitchen of her aunts' house. 

"Hi Sabrina" her Aunt Hilda said.

"Sabrina, what's wrong?" her Aunt Zelda asked. 

"I woke u this morning floating in the air over my bed" Sabrina told them.

"That's weird you haven't done that since the night before your sixteenth birthday" her cat Salem said. "and that was only because you were becoming a witch"

"Well why am I doing it now?" Sabrina asked.

"Let me think. Have you been nervous lately?" Zelda asked

"Like really nervous" Hilda added.

"Well I was nervous because Harvey called and I didn't know what he was gonna say but I didn't think I was that nervous" Sabrina said.

"Well there you go" Hilda said.

"You are just nervous about what he will say to you that's all. You couldn't tell your friends that you were nervous without telling them you are a witch so you held it inside of you and when witches do that they show their nervousness by doing magic that they can't control" Zelda explained.

"What if I do something that can hurt people and I can't control it" Sabrina asked.

"You only do harmless things." Hilda said.

"Okay well I have to go I have a class in 5 minutes. Bye" Sabrina said leaving.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sabrina walked into her house after her last class of the day.

"Hey Sabrina, Harvey called again" Miles said as she walked in.

"He did" Sabrina said "What did he say?"

"He said he needs to talk to you but he'll be away for the week so you can't call him." Miles told her.

"Great" Sabrina said plopping down on the couch "I'm never going to get to talk to him"

"Sabrina why are you so mad I'm sure he'll call again really soon. Why did you guys break up anyway?" Miles asked.

"I can't really tell you why he broke up with me" Sabrina said.

"Why not" Miles asked.

"It's sort of personal all I can say is it had something to do with what I am" Sabrina told him.

"Well if he can't accept all of you then you don't belong with him." Miles said.

"That's the problem we belong together" Sabrina said quietly to herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sabrina" Morgan yelled. 

Sabrina woke up. She was floating again. 

"Sabrina get out here it's important" Roxie added.

Sabrina got out of the air as best she could and walked toward the door to her bedroom. She walked into the living room to find Morgan, Roxie, and Miles all staring at her smiling with big grins on their faces.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Sabrina asked.

Roxie walked to the front door of the house. "Someone is here to see you" she said as she opened the door. Outside stood Harvey.

"Harvey?" Sabrina said shocked to see Harvey.

"Sabrina could we talk" he asked.

"oh come on let me see a hug and a kiss from the new happy couple" Morgan said.

"I'm guessing they know we used to date" Harvey said.

"Yeah" Sabrina said still shocked that he came to see her.

"Come on listen to Morgan" Roxie said pushing Sabrina toward Harvey. Sabrina gave Harvey a little hug and he hugged back. Sabrina felt so good to be back in his arms.

"Can we talk privately?" Harvey asked pointing to Morgan, Miles, and Roxie all staring at the two of them.

"Yeah but here's not the best place for privacy. We can go to my aunts' house, just let me get changed." Sabrina said.

"Okay" Harvey said as Sabrina walked back towards her room. He looked at Sabrina's three roommates staring at him.

"Harvey I'm Miles" Miles said introducing himself.

"Hi Miles" Harvey said.

"I'm Roxie" Roxie told him.

"Hi Roxie" Harvey replied.

"And I'm Morgan" Morgan said.

"Hi Morgan" Harvey said.

"Okay so now that we're all introduced do you have any embarrassing stories about Sabrina from high school" Morgan asked.

"I don't know there weren't that many" Harvey said not wanting to embarrass Sabrina.

"You're not going to hear any stories!" Sabrina screamed from the bathroom in the middle of washing her face "Ya know I can hear you guys talking."

Harvey started laughing. Sabrina was quickly ready. She walked out of her bedroom.

"Ready?" Sabrina asked walking up to stand next to Harvey.

"Yeah" he said smiling. As they were halfway towards the door Harvey reached over and put Sabrina's hand in his. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sabrina and Harvey arrived at Sabrina's old house. They walked in the kitchen to find Sabrina's aunts talking. 

"Hi Miss Spellman, Miss Spellman" Harvey said greeting both of her aunts.

"Harvey" Zelda said. 

"You can call us Hilda and Zelda now. I think you know us well enough" Hilda said.

"Hello Harvey" Salem said sitting on the kitchen counter.

"Hi Salem" Harvey awkwardly. "Wow I've never spoken to a cat before" 

"You should of seen me when I first heard him talk." Sabrina said. "Aunt Hilda, Aunt Zelda Harvey and I wanted to talk privately"

"Oh well go right ahead I have to get to work" Zelda said nudging Hilda to leave too

"What I own the place I can go at any time" Hilda said.

"Hilda let them talk" Zelda said.

"Fine" Hilda said angrily.

Harvey and Sabrina sat at the table.

"Sabrina, I've really wanted to talk to you lately." Harvey started "After I called you to apologize for the way I acted I felt like talking to you again and again. i felt like seeing you everyday. I've finally accepted that you're a......witch and I realized it was dumb of me to break up with you because I love you more than anything in the world. I've always loved you Sabrina and I always will."

"Harvey I've really missed you too" Sabrina said.

"I know you're gonna say you don't love me anymore and that you just wanna be friends. Right?" Harvey said.

"Why would I say that when I still love you" Sabrina said. The two of them stood up gave each other a hug and a kiss and stood there for a moment.

"Aunt Hilda, Aunt Zelda, you can come out now." Sabrina said. Her aunts suddenly appeared out of thin air. 

"It was all Zelda's idea" Hilda said pointing to Zelda.

"No it wasn't" Zelda said.

"I'm gonna have to get used to your powers and to the cat talking" Harvey said.

"This is great you two are back together" Hilda said.

"Hilda, Zelda take me out of the invisibility spell" Salem's voice said from somewhere in the room. Zelda pointed her finger and Salem appeared on the counter again. "So you two lovebirds going to have a long distance relationship?" he asked.

"I guess so" Sabrina said looking at Harvey.

"If that's what you want, because I was going to transfer at the end of this year" Harvey said. 

"That's great" Sabrina said hugging Harvey. She was so happy to have him back and knew they would be together forever.


End file.
